ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Schnutzel
Why Hello Welcome to the wiki! Arcaneinscriptionist260 17:14, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! --Schnutzel 07:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Your welcome! (To the wiki...)Kudeb Private of SWF 14:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) A gift Because of your many contributions to this wiki, and your helpfulness in it's general upkeep, I will be making you an admin. If you wish to decline, please tell me. Kevin-020 21:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm guessing this wiki is too small to actually need administrators, but it's always a good thing to have some :) --Schnutzel 07:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Are there any admins who still edit this wiki? Knag (talk) 19:01, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Where is the place for "romantic stories"? I thought my entry was tasteful and humorous. : I answered you in your talk page. --Schnutzel 14:25, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Just popping in. Hey Scnhutzel. I'm just checking the general status of the wiki. By the way, who put that logo there? Was it Uberfuzzy? Contact me when you can. Cheers, Kevin-020 23:29, 5 November 2008 (UTC) : yes it was Uberfuzzy. But he did not add licensing info on Image:Wiki.png which it needs --Roguebfl(talk) 23:43, 5 November 2008 (UTC) What's wrong with advisor? On further review, nothing. I heavily religh on my spellchecker do my dysgraphia, and hit kept spitting "adviser" back at me. When I saw your question I went to my larger dictionary which give "adviser" as the main entry but gave "advisor" as an acceptable alternative spelling. --Roguebfl(talk) 14:54, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Have a look at MediaWiki talk:Sidebar‎ Can you please drop by MediaWiki talk:Sidebar‎? --Roguebfl(talk) 20:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Can i be an Admin? Crystal I am having some difficulty with the Crystal article. It doesn't seem to like very much. Any ideas on what the problem is? Auguststorm1945 22:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Banjo vs Banjhulhu Hi there. Just a quick question: do you think we could merge the page for Banjhulhu with the Banjo page? They are the aspects of the same thing, and since the informaton for Banjhulhu is already on the Banjo page, it isn't much of a stretch. Thanks! Kobold0racle 20:39, February 15, 2010 : Done. Also fixed the typo in his name (it's Banjulhu, not Banjhulhu).--Schnutzel 15:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) As an answer to your comments on the titles "Yellow IFCCer", "Purple IFCCer", "Orange IFCCer". The reason to start with those names was, I thought I would not be able to correctly name all of them; I build up in steps. I see you correcting my less than and greater than signs, I did not realize the Wiki had problems with them, sorry. : Not a problem. One more thing: In talk pages, you should add your signature after every post, using the signature button. --Schnutzel 11:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for spamming it won't happen again. I cannot thank you enough. I honestly cannot express my thanks for how you've kept the wiki running. I know I've been a complete stranger for the past two years, but it really does warm my heart to see that you've been keeping such an active role in the general upkeep of this wiki. Cheers, Kevin-020 01:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Just glad to help :) --Schnutzel 11:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no probs. It wasn't a big edit and I'm not intending to make a habit of it. I just noticed the name given for her boytoy was incorrect. Thanks for taking the time to thank me. Site name I think it might be worth going on and asking them to change the name of the wiki to "Order of the Stick Wiki" (or anything else if you have any other ideas). A badly spelled title can be a real turnoff to reading a wiki. Manga (talk • ) 19:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 16:56, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! I was just checking in and seeing if you'd had a chance to look over the new infobox layout. Let me know what you think and if you'd like me to begin the process of converting your infoboxs into the new format. Witnessme (talk) 21:40, July 27, 2015 (UTC)